


Reward Offered

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stephen demands a reward for finding Nick’s keys, Nick decides to show him who’s boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward Offered

**Author's Note:**

> An expansion of my drabble [Lost In Frustration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/345172/chapters/566394)

  


“Damn it, where are they?”

An amused smile on his face, Stephen watched Nick as he turned his office upside-down in frustration. It was beginning to look like a Gorgonopsid had gone rampaging through the room, and the sight wasn’t a pretty one. Finally, Stephen decided to take pity.

“Have you lost something?”

“My car keys,” complained Nick. “Claudia’s expecting me for a meeting in twenty minutes, and they’ve completely vanished.”

Stephen’s smile widened. “Do you mean these keys?” he asked innocently, holding out hand from which was dangling a set of silver keys.

“Yes! Where did you find them?”

“On the shelf by the door. I noticed them as soon as I came in.”

Nick frowned in annoyance. “Well, aren’t you going to give them to me?”

Stephen didn’t move. Eventually, Nick sighed and made a grab for the keys.

Stephen snatched his hand back. “Hang on a minute. Don’t I deserve something for finding them?”

Nick sighed again. “Thank you for finding my keys, Stephen,” he parroted obediently. “ _Now_ can I have them?”

“But what about a reward?” asked Stephen, smirking slightly. “If it wasn’t for me, you would’ve been late for your meeting.”

“At the rate we’re going, I _am_ going to be late for my meeting,” Nick pointed out exasperatedly. But he was sensing that Stephen wasn’t going to let this lie, and quickly decided that the fastest way to get hold of his keys was to play along. “Fine, what do you want, then?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” mused Stephen. “But how about this?” He took a couple of quick steps forward so that he was standing right in front of Nick. Curling his hand around the back of Nick’s neck, he pulled the other man into a kiss, making sure that it was one of his best efforts.

Stephen thought he would never get tired of kissing Nick Cutter. In his opinion it was an experience to equal finding a new species, hunting an elusive predator, or, more recently, stepping through an anomaly into another time period.

And apparently Nick had a similar opinion about kissing _him_ , because when Stephen pulled back he was pleased to see that Nick had a slightly glazed look about him. Clearly, he was no longer thinking about his keys.

“And that was just for starters,” Stephen whispered huskily, making Nick’s breath hitch slightly. “Now, hold out your hand,” he instructed in a louder voice.

Still looking like his brain wasn’t quite functioning properly, Nick obediently held out his hand. Stephen dropped the keys into it, and then propelled Nick towards the door with a small shove.

“Wha…?”

“Your meeting with Claudia, remember?” said Stephen. “Hurry up, or you’ll be late.”

“Yes, right, meeting,” said Nick, pulling himself together with an effort. “So, will I see you later?”

“Oh, definitely,” replied Stephen, looking entirely too much like the cat who’d got the cream, in Nick’s opinion. “I haven’t begun to start collecting my reward yet.”

*   *   *   *   * 

Thanks to a mad dash from his truck to his front door, Nick was only mildly damp. The weather had closed in while he had been at the meeting with Claudia, and it was now raining cats and dogs.

It was getting on for seven o’clock, and Nick was fully expecting to find Stephen camped out in his living room, having let himself in with the set of keys Nick had provided him with many years ago. But the house was dark and still when Nick finally all but fell through the front door, and of Stephen there was no sign.

The mental effects of Stephen’s earlier kiss had lasted as long as it had taken Nick to drive to the Home Office, sit down in Lester’s conference room, and then be elbowed twice by Claudia for not paying attention properly. But, when he had finally snapped out of his slight haze, he had immediately begun to plot revenge on Stephen, who was sadly mistaken if he thought he would be getting things all his own way tonight. Unfortunately, this had resulted in him being elbowed at least three more times by Claudia. Nick was fairly sure that he was going to be rewarded with a bruise for his inattention. But it would be worth it.

Nick wandered down his hallway, hitting the button on his answer-phone as he passed it. The expressionless voice droned out the familiar four words – “you have no messages.” Nothing new there. Although he had been half-expecting one from Stephen, since the man wasn’t here in person.

And an hour later, after Nick had changed his damp clothes, eaten a quick dinner of beans-on-toast, and watched the local news, Stephen still hadn’t appeared, and Nick was starting to wonder if he should be getting worried. He had tried Stephen’s mobile a couple of times, but it had gone straight to voicemail.

However, just as he was picking up the phone to try the mobile again, someone started pounding on the front door. Nick hurried out into the hallway, and could immediately see that it was Stephen, his tall outline clearly visible through the glass panels in the door.

All Nick’s worry quickly turned to irritation at Stephen for being so late, and for being incommunicado into the bargain.

“Let yourself in,” he yelled shortly, heading back into the kitchen.

But the sound of the front door opening was conspicuous by its absence, and after a few seconds Nick stuck his head back into the hallway just as Stephen started pounding on the door again.

“Come on, Nick, let me in!”

Sighing, Nick walked down the hallway and opened the front door. He was confronted by the sight of a very wet Stephen, his hair plastered to his forehead, and water running out of all the creases in his jacket.

“Where’s your key?” asked Nick.

Stephen looked embarrassed. “I left it at the office,” he confessed quietly.

Nick couldn’t prevent the small grin of triumph that flitted across his face. His revenge was starting off even better than he had hoped.

“Oh no!” he exclaimed in mock horror. “What a shame.”

Stephen grimaced. “Ha ha, very funny. Now, are you going to let me in or not? I’m soaking wet and freezing cold, and in case you haven’t noticed, the weather isn’t getting any better out here.”

Nick stood back and let Stephen into the house. He wasn’t wrong about the weather – Nick’s feet were getting wet from the rain that was being blown through the open doorway.

Stephen dripped his way down the hall and into the kitchen, stripping off his soaking jacket as he went. He wasn’t much drier underneath, and Nick couldn’t help but notice how his shirt was clinging to his body, showing it off perfectly.

“Sorry about being so late,” Stephen was apologising. “But Connor and Abby claimed they’d found a prehistoric plant growing in a residential street in Richmond, and thought it needed investigating. As it turned out, it was actually a very rare specimen from South America. A visitor to Kew Gardens had brushed against one of the seedpods and caught some seeds on their clothes. Then the seeds dropped off as they walked home. I got someone to…”

“Stephen?” said Nick.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Stephen stared at him, looking faintly gobsmacked.

“Will you _please_ go and have a shower and warm up? You’re shivering, and quite frankly, I’m not coming anywhere near you while you’re that wet.”

Stephen smiled slightly and took a step towards Nick. “Oh, I don’t know,” he murmured. “I can remember several situations where you’ve been a lot nearer to me while I’ve been a lot wetter. The shower, for example?” One eyebrow cocked, a clear invitation.

But Nick wasn’t about to play ball. He pointed towards the stairs. “You. Shower. Now. Alone.”

Looking disappointed, Stephen did as he was told, slinking off towards the stairs. Nick grinned at his retreating back, but the expression was half-hearted at best. Revenge might be sweet, but it wasn’t all that satisfying – at least, not in certain ways. It had taken a lot of willpower to resist Stephen’s invitation.

Twenty minutes later Stephen re-entered the kitchen, still towelling his hair dry after his shower. Removing the last traces of moisture, he flung the towel over the back of a chair, and settled himself against one of the kitchen counters, looking at Nick.

Nick, for his part, couldn’t help looking back at Stephen. The towel had left his hair sticking out in all directions, a look that Nick found utterly adorable and ridiculously sexy at the same time. Stephen had also donned an old pair of jeans and shirt that he kept at Nick’s for emergencies. And, despite their worn appearance, the clothes were combining to show off Stephen’s body very nicely indeed.

Oh, the hell with it. Crossing the room, Nick had Stephen pinned against the counter before he had even registered Nick’s movement. Taking just one more second to appreciate Stephen’s tousled appearance, Nick wrapped his arms around Stephen’s waist and kissed him.

To his credit, Stephen’s surprise at being ambushed melted away very quickly, and the kiss swiftly turned into something that was trying to be more than a kiss. Nick pulled himself away before they ended up sprawled across the kitchen counter, a position that might sound spontaneous and romantic, but which would actually be very uncomfortable.

“Bed. Now,” he ordered huskily, crooking a finger at Stephen to make him follow.

*   *   *   *   *

As they reached the bedroom, Stephen barely had time to close the door before he was slammed against it by Nick, who immediately latched on to his mouth again.

As Nick’s tongue swiped across Stephen’s lower lip, he opened his mouth eagerly, initiating a lazy dance as their tongues curled and coiled around each other.

Stephen wasn’t exactly sure what was going on – Nick was never normally quite _this_ forceful. But he couldn’t deny that he liked it. Nick’s hands were splayed against the door, one on each side of Stephen’s shoulders. Stephen’s right hand was resting on Nick’s hip, while his left was trapped behind him from where Nick had shoved him up against the door. Everything about their positioning screamed that Nick was in charge, and Stephen had no problem with that.

The kiss left Stephen gasping for breath, and as he tried desperately to suck some air into his lungs, he noticed that Nick was looking smug and more than a little predatory.

“What is this about?” asked Stephen, when he felt like he could speak again.

“This,” replied Nick, in a voice that sent a shiver down Stephen’s spine, “is about you not thinking you can have everything your own way. You want a reward? Fine. But it’s going to be on my terms.”

Silenced, Stephen could only nod.

“Good. I’m glad we agree.”

Suddenly, Nick dropped one of his hands to the waistband of Stephen’s jeans. With a skill born of much practice, he swiftly undid the button and zipper and slid his hand inside Stephen’s boxers.

Stephen, having been hard since pretty much the second that Nick had pinned him in the kitchen, arched into Nick’s touch, throwing his head back convulsively. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that he was leaning against a door, and his head impacted the wood with a thud.

But the pain hardly mattered. The feel of Nick’s hand on him was fantastic. It didn’t matter that this wasn’t what he had planned for the evening. Nothing mattered except the sensation of Nick stroking his cock, something that, right at this moment, he didn’t want to ever end.

But, with his eyes closed, Stephen was utterly unprepared for what happened next. He didn’t see Nick shift his position until he was kneeling in front of Stephen, and when Nick’s hand was suddenly replaced by a hot wetness engulfing his cock, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Christ, Nick!”

Nick tilted his head back, his smile tinged with a mixture of wickedness and innocence.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Hell, no!”

“Okay, then.”

It took every ounce of Stephen’s remaining willpower not to thrust forward as Nick wrapped his lips around his cock again. Damn it, but the man was an expert at this! Nick’s tongue was alternately stroking the underside of his cock, and swirling around the head of it, and all too soon Stephen could feel his orgasm welling up inside him. With a small cry he came in Nick’s mouth, his shudders making the door behind him rattle in its frame.

Swallowing the last of Stephen’s come, Nick slid back up the other man’s body until he could kiss him. Stephen moaned slightly as he tasted himself on Nick’s lips, and Nick smiled a satisfied smile in response.

“I thought you said we were going to bed,” Stephen whispered, unable to resist a jibe.

Without answering Nick suddenly grabbed Stephen’s arms, pulling him away from the door and shoving him backwards on to the bed. Stephen, with his jeans now tangled around his ankles, had no opportunity to resist, not that he would have considered putting up a fight anyway.

Nick looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “Happy now?”

“Oh yes,” purred Stephen. “Although, it is a little bit lonely down here…”

“Well, if you want some company, I suggest you start removing the rest of your clothing.”

Stephen hurried to comply, as Nick stripped off his own shirt and jeans, flinging the clothes across the room without bothering to watch where they landed. When he was done, Stephen, who had been waiting for his moment, shot out a hand and grabbed Nick’s arm, pulling the other man down on top of him and kissing him senseless. He could feel Nick’s hardness against his thigh, and his own cock twitched again in response.

But Nick still wasn’t willing to let Stephen take control. Abruptly his lips slid away from Stephen’s mouth, kissing their way down Stephen’s body, making him arch his back as they latched on to one of his nipples.

But that was quickly forgotten as Nick suddenly slid one slick finger inside him (where had he found lube – who knew?). Stephen gasped loudly, and Nick chuckled low in his throat, the sound making Stephen’s body tingle with pleasure.

One finger was soon replaced by two, and then three, the tips occasionally ghosting over that hard nub deep inside, making Stephen moan softly, begging for more.

Then, without warning, the fingers were removed, and Stephen whimpered slightly at the loss. But before he had time even to draw breath, Nick had thrust into him in one fluid movement.

*   *   *   *   *

As he hovered over Stephen, bracing himself with his hands once again on either side of Stephen’s shoulders, Nick looked straight down into Stephen’s eyes, which were almost black with desire. “My terms,” he whispered softly, and Stephen nodded once, his eyes wide.

“Please…” he murmured brokenly. “Please, Nick.”

Nick smiled wickedly, and immediately began thrusting into Stephen, one hand wrapping itself around Stephen’s cock, which was definitely sitting up and taking notice again.

With his last shred of rational thought, Nick pondered on the success of his revenge. It wasn’t often that he got Stephen to be submissive, and he was finding that he was rather enjoying it, in more ways than one. Then, as his orgasm swept over him, he abandoned rational thought, concentrating instead on Stephen as he came again, yelling Nick’s name. Nick heard Stephen’s name fall from his own lips before his arm gave way, and he collapsed on top of his lover.

Sometime later, when both men felt capable of movement again, Nick reached down to yank a blanket over them, and then lifted his head to look at Stephen.

“Well,” murmured Stephen, “that was _some_ reward. Not exactly what I envisaged, but…”

Nick smiled evilly. “I decided that, since you were so desperate to be rewarded, you should get exactly what was coming to you.”

Stephen chuckled. “I take your point,” he said submissively, at the same time trying surreptitiously to shift his right arm, which was trapped under Nick’s left side.

But his smile faltered as Nick suddenly flinched. “Hey, are you alright? What’s the matter?”

Nick smiled again. “Don’t worry. I was just attacked rather overzealously during my meeting. Claudia, “ he explained quickly, when Stephen looked horrified. “She kept elbowing me to make me pay attention. Thanks to you, I had other things on my mind.”

“Well, that was the general idea…”

Nick sighed in mock exasperation. “Well, all I can say is it’s lucky for you that I’m generous with my revenge!”


End file.
